Crónicas: El lazo que nos une
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Una explicacion logica-temporal que nos ilumina, en la relacion de esos dos idiotas. Una explicacion que Sakura no esta dispuesta a entender. (En proceso, Capitulo III up!)
1. Capitulo I

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es yaoi. (quizas no tannnn explicito... ¿quizas?) Si no es de tu gusto, por alli esta la salida.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.. cofcof**Bastardo**cofcof. Sin fines de lucro, ni nada parecido.** _¿Es necesario aclarar eso, y el hecho que mi mente perversa le encanta jugar con los personajes?_

Mi primer fic de varios capitulos. Tenenme paciencia, por favor.

A leer. (*3*)/

* * *

**Crónicas : "El lazo que nos une"**

**Capitulo I**

_By Cerezo de Luna_

Si existían dos cosas en la tierra que sacaban de las casillas a Sasuke Uchiha, esos eran Naruto Usumaki y Sakura Haruno. Pero antes de develar la causa de aquel comportamiento, es necesario conocer la historia que envuelve a los tres involucrados.

Primero las damas.

Sakura Haruno era y **es** el mayor dolor de cabeza para Sasuke. Su historia de cefaleas comenzó a los seis años en un desgraciado paseo con su nii-san.

Tuvo la ocasión de topársela en el parque. No hablaron, ni jugaron juntos. Simple y llanamente cada cual atendía sus cosas. Él con su arena, ella en su columpio.

Si hubiera sabido que aquello se volvería patológico, habría dicho a Itachi que con gusto se prestaba para ayudar a su madre en los deberes del hogar y que su aburrimiento desaparecería al entretenerse con una escoba. A los seis años era capaz de hablar más de la mitad correctamente. Un Uchiha por supuesto.

Luego de hacer unos cuantos castillos, su nii-san lo apresuro a regresar. Fue entonces cuando la pelirrosa, que en ningún momento había dejado de lado su larga observación al arenero, se acerco rápido interponiéndose en su camino.

-¡Ten!- le arrojo con los ojos cerrados un ramito de flores y huyo veloz tanto que el niño creyó que aquella chiquilla de ojos verdes había sido una aparición.

-Valla otouto- Itachi se aproximo con casi tanta sorpresa como él reflejaba y sonrió al recoger el obsequio arrojado- Si que eres popular, Sasuke.

Le ofreció las flores y él sin saber bien que hacer o decir, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlas. Serian un lindo presente a su madre.

Desde aquel encuentro todo lo que supo Sasuke fue que la pelirrosa se volvería su sombra… **una acosadora de tiempo completo.**

***000***

Se toparon de nuevo en primaria. Él apenas si la recordaba _¿por qué debería hacerlo?_ Sakura por entonces había pasado casi tres meses tratando de encontrarlo _"por casualidad"_ cuando el moreno salía a hacer mandados. A esta altura (10 años) Haruno sabía dirección, teléfono y el nombre de todos los integrantes de la familia Uchiha.

A pesar de los llamados con su voz chillona de **"¡Sasuke-kun!"** el aludido trataba de mantener la distancia con la chica. Al parecer no captaba la idea de _espacio personal._

Al finalizar la primaria tenia un club de al menos 32 niñas, gritando su nombre ¿Adivinen quien era la presidenta? Y eso se puso peor.

Sin embargo el verano anterior a comenzar la secundaria, apareció alguien. Un intruso.

Sus padres habían decidido no ir a la playa como tenían planeado. Itachi contrajo gripe y no se hallaba demasiado entero para salir, además su madre prefirió hacer reformas en el jardín y su padre pretendía ayudar a Sasuke en su entrenamiento. Las artes de la lucha, eran necesarias para la virtud del hombre. Y para sublimar un poco.

Así, empezaron las vacaciones. A la semana, cuando Itachi se encontraba tan bien como podía para avisar que había nuevos vecinos (mirando desde su ventana), Sasuke lo conoció.

Naruto Uzumaki se había mudado al frente de su casa.

Empero, como él no tenía interés en hacer contacto humano con nadie excepto su familia, Makoto Uchiha tuvo que utilizar sus miradas autoritarias. Al dia siguiente todos los Uchihas, salvo su nii-san que no perdía oportunidad de burlarse de su otouto desde la ventana, se presentaron antes los nuevos vecinos.

La primera impresión fue extraña. Minato Namizake apareció con un delantal morado, con sonrisa amable, mientras trataba de quitarse la harina de la cara.

-Lamento atenderlos de esta forma… verán mi esposa esta recostada porque-

-¡Papá la cocina se prende fuego!

Un rubiecillo enharinado y con manchas por la ropa apareció gritando aquello, y entre gestos, corridas y sonidos que se oyeron desde la sala, Sasuke supo que ese niño era ruidoso... y diferente.

Luego de recurrir a extintores y ayuda del señor Fugaku, Minato les ofreció disculpas por el desorden, mientras Naruto miraba curioso al moreno. Ambos se miraron con cierto recelo. Extraños. El rubio tenía 12 años y lucia como una replica rubia de Daniel el travieso.

-¡¿Qué ha sucedido _'ttebane_?!- Fue la primera vez que el pequeño moreno escucho esa muletilla tan extraña.

Ante todos la señora Uzumaki de Namisake resulto simpática y… algo enérgica para estar engripada.

-¡Oh, lo s-siento!

Se sonrojo con rapidez al notar a los Uchiha's... y Sasuke retrocedió al igual que el rubio, al ver el aura oscura que la pelirroja dirigía a su marido. _¡Nadie le había avisado de las visitas!_

-¿Es posible?- esta vez Sasuke se sobresalto al oir a su madre.

Mikoto se abalanzo sin pensarlo a la pelirroja.

-¡Kushi!

Resultaron esa tarde selladas las relaciones entre las dos familias. Ambas mujeres habían sido amigas en la preparatoria, pero por caminos diferentes no tuvieron noticias una de la otra, hasta ese dia.

El reencuentro se hizo efectivo al reconocer la expresión enérgica y la reacción propia de la pelirroja, para saber que Kushina Uzumaki estaba a una calle de distancia.

Los esposos por su parte se miraron comprendiendo que ahora ambas serán inseparables. Después de todo Minato y Fugaku compartían el mismo gusto por el entrenamiento, y casi el mismo carácter. Inevitablemente fueron buenos amigos.

Claro que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron cierto tiempo para congeniar bien. Eran cabezas duras y demasiado competitivos. El resto del verano lo pasaron retándose mutuamente en el entrenamiento que tenían. Pelearon por el simple hecho de que fuera un dia caluroso, incluso por cuantas veces habian parpadeado durante un enfrentamiento de miradas.

_Así de juntos a su vez, pasaron las vacaciones._

***000***

Al comenzar la secundaria, tuvieron el gusto (nótese el sarcasmo) de coincidir en la misma escuela y clase.

Tan acostumbrados estaban a verse desde hacia casi un año, que ellos fueron ajenos a cualquier sorpresa que invadió a sus compañeros.

-¡Pero alguien sabe quien es el chico nuevo!

-¿Cómo puede llevarse de esa forma con nuestro querido sasuke-kun?

-¡Es un idiota te lo aseguro! ¡Molesta a Sasuke-kun!

En medio de las agitaciones descabelladas de las fanáticas del moreno, Sakura no daba crédito a todo eso. ¡Ella se había hartado de pedirles a sus padres ir a la playa, con el único objetivo de enamorarlo en ese verano! Resulto bochornoso saber al llegar a destino, que la casita de playa de los Uchiha's estaría deshabitada toda la temporada. ¡Y todo ese tiempo, aquel revoltoso niño raro lo pasó con su amor! Claramente los sentimientos de niñas de 12 años no eran los más sensatos.

Fue entonces que los rumores se expandieron. Burlas y malos chistes sobre el rubio entre las chicas se convirtieron en la principal ocupación del tiempo. Los muchachos poco prestaban de atención, pero a veces gastaban bromas acerca de lo bobo y torpe que era Uzumaki Naruto.

Aquello fue cruel para el rubio. Durante algunos días mantenía su sonrisa como escudo y continuaba con algún compañero. Kiba, Shikamaru y Chōji, eran indiferentes por completo a todo eso. Un gran alivio para Naruto, que sonreía al oír a su perezoso amigo decir:

-Son tan problemáticas, lo único que hacen es difamar a todo ser que se les cruce. De seguro es por atraer la atención del Uchiha... ¿Alguien les donaría algo de dignidad?

O cuando Kiba gritó en medio de un tiro libre:

-¡Ya pueden cerrar la boca! ¡No puedo concentrarme si cacarean esas estupideces!

Luego el entrenador Yahiko, le pedía a Kiba que fuera menos agresivo con las animadoras. Cosa que no obedecía.

Sin embargo Naruto llevaba un poco de dolor siempre en el bolsillo. No entendía aquello y tuvo que preguntárselo a alguien más capacitado con este tipo de hordas femeninas.

-Ya dobe, ¿Crees que yo tengo idea de lo que piensan, si es que lo hacen, ese montón de progesterona? Esas locas pueden por mi arrojarse de un puente.

El moreno y Naruto, sin darse cuenta habían forjado un lazo especial y amistoso. Ambos eran tercos, y de vez en cuando en pos de la costumbre reñían por idioteces. Pero al pasar los meses, se convirtieron en mejores amigos.

***000***

-Ya tardaste usuratonkachi –gruñía el moreno a la entrada de la residencia Namizake.

-¡Me quede dormido por esa tonta tarea de algebra!

Naruto subía de inmediato a su bicicleta mientras Sasuke le lanzaba algunos reclamos dirigiéndose a su casa.

-¡Al menos manda una maldita señal de humo cuando decidas ir en bicicleta dobe!

Naruto pedaleaba a su par, y sonreía al ver las arrugas en la frente de su amigo. Iban con máxima velocidad.

-¡Teme gruñón!

Grito corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela hacia el salón donde Iruka-sensei suspiro al verlos llegar.

-Por poco creí que me libraba de ustedes dos.- sonrió con amabilidad.

Luego de una disculpa vergonzosa se sentaron en las últimas filas.

-Seria bueno deshacerse de Naruto, no habría diferencia.

El susurro demasiado alto de Ino fue escuchado por toda la clase. Naruto hizo un gesto restándole importancia, aunque sus ojos se tiñeron de una punzada de dolor.

-A lo mejor seria oportuno, que de vez en cuando dejaras de hablar sin conectar el cerebro Yamanaka ¿O es acaso que no tienes más que aire en el craneo?

La voz fría atravesó el salón desde la pizarra al último lugar. Allí Sasuke Uchiha desbordaba tal energía que ni un grupo de sacerdotes podría con él.

El silencio sepulcral que le siguió hizo más tenso el ambiente, aunque Iruka-sensei bromeara sobre números primos y ecuaciones. Chiste que nadie entendió.

Al sonar la campana, tanto Naruto como el moreno se disponían a ir a la práctica del equipo de fútbol, cuando una voz furiosa los desencajó.

-¡No debiste haber tratado así a Ino, idiota!

Cualquier intento de salir del lugar se congelo. Todos los ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ante ese insulto a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo dices?

El moreno estaba más que listo para acribillar a esa pelirrosa que veía hasta en la sopa.

-N-no es contigo S-sasuke-kun- el tono meloso cambio al despectivo al girar sus ojos en Naruto- ¡Tú eres la peste!

-¡¿Y yo que hice dattebayo?!- el rubio levanto las manos en señal de rendición _¿Qué le sucedía a Sakura?_

-¡Todos escucharon, no tienes porque fingirlo!- embalada como estaba, no noto los murmullos del resto de los estudiantes al ver su error.

-Pero yo no-

-¡Sabia que era un revoltoso! ¿Cómo siquiera has ingresado aquí? De seguro has tenido que pagar, tu inteligencia deja que desear imbecil.

Naruto no era una persona violenta pero deseo que Sakura fuera un chico. Podría estrellarlo contra el banco sin sentir culpa.

-A la única que a quien le faltan algunas neuronas es a ti Haruno.

La palidez invadió de sopetón el rostro de la pelirrosa. Nadie se atrevió siquiera a respirar.

-¿Es algún tipo de pacto infantil el que tienes con Yamanaka? Porque han colmado mi paciencia con sus estúpidos rumores ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo para acosar a Naruto?

Ante semejante escena, Shikamaru predecía el desmayo de alguna de las chicas del club de fans o otra catástrofe inminente. El ojiazul no podía siquiera moverse ¿Sasuke Uchiha lo estaba defendiendo? Por un lado le golpearía más tarde... **¡Era vergonzoso!** Él podía con esas niñas. Y por el otro… planeaba regalarle un jugo de tomate. Era un sentimiento calido... casi un alivio. Sasuke le apreciaba.

-¿Y bien? Haruno, este es el momento para que digas algo.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos sin sacar los ojos de la patética figura de la chica frente a él. Podía ver de reojo a Naruto con cara de sorpresa. Tan anonadado como él mismo _¿En que pensaba?_ Nunca lo sabremos porque la rubia que ocasiono este embrollo, decidió terminar el circo que se había montado.

-Realmente lo siento sasuke-kun- se sonrojó interponiéndose ante Sakura. -No debí-

-Con quien debes disculparte es con él-señaló con el pulgar al rubio quien reaccionó con un:

-¡Ya, ya! No fue tan grave…

Pero la mirada seria de Sasuke lo acalló.

Ino sintió que no había mayor humillación que postrarse ante Uzumaki, luego de haber divulgado tantas cosas que ya no recordaba.

-L-lo siento mucho Naruto.

Trató de sonar interesada. Imprimió su mejor tono culposo, pero el moreno no valoro ni una de sus lagrimillas falsas.

-Creo que también debería disculparme -la atención centrada en la furia del Uchiha se volcó en el rubio.

Se pasaba las manos por el cabello nervioso.

-No hemos podido conocernos bien, Ino-chan y a causa de los malos entendidos, haz tenido un mal concepto de mi- le dedico una sonrisa sincera que heló a las jovencitas- Podemos ser amigos, si tu quieres dattebayo… eso también te incluye sakura-chan.

La nombrada sentía humillación corriendo por sus venas.

-Sasuke, tiene que disculparse claro, por decir eso de Ino-chan…- miro de forma tranquila al moreno quien gruño.

-Ya, dobe no tientes a tu suerte.- fijo su vista en las muchachas perdidas ante la relación tan intima que llevaban esos dos- Me disculpo con las dos… p-por decir esas cosas. ¿Contento?

Eso fue todo. Kiba llego en ese momento corriendo como trastornado reprochando a sus compañeros el retraso en una practica tan importante.

-¡Es culpa del teme gruñón!- decía Naruto emprendiendo la carrera.

Sasuke lo siguió, largando reclamos igual de infantiles.

***000***

El impacto de la escena, tuvo efectos colaterales. Fue tal la impresión de las muchachitas enamoradas, que no se atrevieron a decir nunca más el nombre de Naruto en voz baja. Durante los siguientes años y hasta el fin de la secundaria, nadie dudo que Naruto y Sasuke eran como Bonnie y Clyde. Claro, sin las armas... vale, tal vez algunos objetos contundentes a mano.

El rubio llego a tener un puñado de admiradoras, entre ellas Hinata Hyüga. Quienes alentaban la relación de Sasuke y el rubiecillo como ejemplo estelar de la amistad.

La única persona mortificada hasta el final fue Sakura. No supero ni a terapia de zapatos o helados, lo que Sasuke le dijo. Ante sus ojos ella seria una niñata molesta y cruel. Aquello la llevó a encerrarse en si misma, dejando a un lado su objetivo de ser la más popular de la escuela.

Ino tuvo que reconocer su prejuicio con Naruto, y en el tercer año no había más que bromas y risas al charlar con él. Cambio su percepción. Y llegado el momento su disculpa fue sincera, admitiendo haber sido una presuntuosa.

El corazón de Naruto era amable, viéndose colmado de amigos. Sin embargo sus relaciones con Sakura no pasaron de la de simples compañeros.

-Déjalo así dobe.

- Pero no quiero que se sienta mal con lo que hice…

-¿De que hablas? Kami, Naruto. No le dijiste nada, nunca la ofendiste. Ella estuvo llenando de rumores la escuela desde el principio. Incluso he oído dos o tres durante este año ¿Quién crees que los divulga?

El rubio quiso defender a Sakura, pero Sasuke tenia que dejar en claro que la piedad se obsequia a quien la merece.

-No insistas, si ella quiere arreglar las cosas, es ella quien debe disculparse. No entiendo porque insistes en perdonarla y ser bueno ¡Maldita sea!

-Sabes que no puedo ser así.

Y Sasuke suspiraba. Claro, ese idiota era así. ¡Le encantaría ver que diantre había en la mente del rubio! ¿Por qué era tan bondadoso? _¿Por qué se empeñaba en ser amable aun con una chica como Sakura Haruno?_ Era un bobo. Un inocente. Y él se adjudico antes de entrar en la preparatoria el rol de protector. No permitiría que Naruto saliera lastimado, por ser la reencarnación de la madre Teresa. Ese idiota necesitaba que alguien le cuidara.

***000***

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido? _¿Piedras o flores de plastico,_ para la autora (¡tengan piedad!)?

Tal vez hice un embrollo con las estaciones del año y el periodo escolar... la cosa es que soy del hemisferio occidental-sur... se me complica **(U.U) **Ya saben, las edades, la estacion correcta...**  
**

En fin, espero sus reviews, mientras preparare el proximo capitulo...

**Un beso enorme. (^^)~ Y gracias por leer.  
**


	2. Capitulo II

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es yaoi. (nada demasiado hard... al menos en este capitulo XD) Si no es de tu gusto, por alli esta la salida.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto****. Sin fines de lucro, ni nada parecido.** _¿Es necesario aclarar eso, y el hecho que mi mente perversa le encanta jugar con los personajes?_

Mi primer fic de varios capitulos. Tenedme paciencia, por favor.

A leer. (*3*)/

* * *

.

.

**Crónicas : "El lazo que nos une"**

**Capitulo II**

_By Cerezo de Luna_

_._

_._

El inicio de la preparatoria trajo consigo nuevos rostros, nuevos amigos. En su momento, Sasuke tuvo la sorpresa de conocer a una prima segunda de Naruto: Karin Uzumaki. Aunque era casi tan irritante como mala copia de Sakura, al menos Suigetsu amortiguaba el daño. Suigetsu Hözuki, se unió al nuevo salón y con Sasuke congenio relativamente bien.

Naruto por su parte, logro conseguir discípulos para entrenar y Rock Lee fue un personaje que el rubio, no resistió en llamar amigo.

El año transcurrió con comedias y peleas, sanciones por huir de clase, amores estrafalarios y competencias deportivas. El hecho que Kakashi Hatake se convirtiera en su tutor por el resto de la escuela… fue asimilado de a poco. Para mitad de año las reuniones se multiplicaron y a fin de poder verse todos, organizaron un plan para el verano.

Asi antes de llegada la navidad, Sasuke contaba con un estante de fotografias y Naruto con tantas películas caseras, DVD, fotografias de sus amigos que tuvo que pedir una habitación extra a sus padres. Al final la mitad de la biblioteca familiar de los Namizake, tenia retratos de todo el futuro segundo año y rostros de nuevos senpais como Neji Hyuga, Kankuro Sabaku No… incluso Nagato Uzumaki, su primo mayor quien lo visito en las vacaciones.

Fueron preciosos momentos, tan valiosos que Naruto juro que eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Sasuke nunca admitiría esa verdad, y lo único que logro decir era que tenía espacio para otro rollo de recuerdos si sucedía.

De esta forma al llegar al último _(decisivo)_ tercer año de preparatoria, los sentimientos que unían al dúo de Konoha se intensificaron.

***000***

El moreno no podía pensar con claridad _¿Cuándo había deseado que una persona no se separara de él?_ La necesidad de permanecer con Naruto no conocía palabras adecuadas. Era fuerte. **Un lazo intenso**.

El rubiecillo pretendía hacer la vista gorda a sus cosquillas. A su rostro embobado. A sus manías por hablar con él. Necesitaba desesperadamente de Sasuke todos los días. Era una forma que lo atemorizaba. Claro, que no tardo demasiado en caer en cuenta. Lo quería, más que un amigo. Más que un hermano.

**Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha**.

Sasuke mantuvo las formas hasta estar seguro que lo que le hacia temblar las piernas, no fuera _lo que creía que era._ Llamo a Itachi. Su hermano trabajaba en algún tipo de empresa o estudio, y aplazo algunos meses su encuentro. Quiso patearle el trasero, pero se contento con solo cortarle el teléfono.

Naruto se volvió inestable: a cada gesto del Uchiha reaccionaba con exageración. Pocos notaron los cambios entre el apodado dúo de Konoha; uno de ellos fue Shino Alburame. Pero como su silencio era su mantra, solo comento su descubrimiento a Shikamaru y Hinata en la clase libre de Biología.

-Que par de problemáticos.

-¿Le sucederá algo malo a Naruto-kun?- Era definitivo. **El amor por el rubio cegaba a la chica.**

-Nada de eso.-el Nara reviso su reloj.- Seguro que han descubierto sus sentimientos y ahora están aterrorizados.

-¿Quiénes?

Una preciosa rubia abrazo por la espalda a Shikamaru. Aunque le llevara unos cuatro años, aquella chica apenas si parecía una estudiante de arte. Cualquiera la confundiría con una alumna del curso de su novio.

-Temari…

- Que sea mayor no significa que no me guste el cotilleo adolescente.

- Yo diría que es lo que más se propaga con la edad- observo Shino y Shikamaru lanzo una breve risa.

-Junto con la impuntualidad- agregó el nara y su novia refunfuño acerca de escabullirse en una preparatoria con el mayor cariño del mundo para que el desagradecido de su novio le echara en cara la falta de reloj.

***000***

Tres días luego de esta conversación, Hinata decidió confesar sus preciosos sentimientos… en el momento menos oportuno.

Naruto era distraído y solo él no se entero hasta tener a la chica en frente, de lo que esta sentía. Tuvo el cuidado que su turbación permitía para rechazarla con toda la delicadeza del mundo. _Fue horrible, de todas formas._

Al saberlo, Sasuke solo atinó a sentir un gran alivio. Alivio por no perder a ese… dobe.

Después de todo Itachi no hizo falta para aclarar sus sentimientos.

**Se había enamorado como idiota de Naruto. ¡Oh, la ironía!**

Se encontraban en mitad de año al saber de los sentimientos que los unían. Ninguno dijo nada. No tenían idea de cómo encarar al otro.

-Sabes, Dobe, creo que... estoy enamorado de ti…- lanzo una risa hueca- si vale suena a chiste, pero no estoy bromeando.- tragó grueso con la frente brillante del esfuerzo.-Yo... yo... ¡Joder, Te amo maldito imbecil!

Ante la improvisada practica, un sonriente Itachi ingresó a la habitación. Sasuke quería hundirse en la tierra.

-Ya veo.- su rostro se relajó con un deje de picardía.- ¿No es un poco rudo? Las confesiones amorosas deben hacerse precisamente con amor, otouto.

Lo que siguió, fue una fuerza demoníaca lanzando un inocente despertador a la cabeza del hermano mayor. Para diconformidad del pequeño moreno, su nii-san no era vanidoso cuando se ponderaba de ser en su vida anterior un _gran shinobi_.

Por su parte, Naruto inquieto como estaba (y más de lo normal) fue de visita a casa de su pervertido padrino.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Jiraya escupió el sake y espero que aquello fuera una broma pesada. Tuvo que servirse otra copa. ¡Su discípulo, su querido ahijado que era casi un nieto para él! Ahora comprendía su falta de entusiasmo al hablarle de sus libros.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, tus historias son aburridas dattebayo.

Un golpe prosiguió su larga charla durante toda la tarde.

***000***

En vísperas de Octubre, ambos no podían mantener la tensión **(sexual)** que se percibía entre ellos.

La preparatoria Konoha organizaba ese mes el festival de otoño, ya que los disfraces de halloween serian oportunos y los preparativos se sucedieron sin dar lugar a confesiones _con o sin amor._

Sin embargo dos días antes de dar inicio, un incidente sobresalto la vida de los estudiantes. Sakura Haruno, había golpeado a Gemma-sensei. La expulsión estuvo a punto de ocurrir de no ser por la intervención de un magnifico expediente de calificaciones y unas cuantas llamadas de la familia.

Las circunstancias no fueron del todo claras, lo único que Gemma comento fue acerca de su pedido a Sakura de formar grupo con Uzumaki y Uchiha en la cantina: aquella ocasión el salón 3-2 prepararia un café maid. Habría negado aceptar de manera tajante, y ante la indagación del porque, los impulsos agresivos se desataron. El profesor de filosofía termino con el labio partido y un moretón que se extendió hasta debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Se armó un revuelo general. _¿Qué bicho le había picado a la chica_? Shino aclaro de antemano que sus insectos no tenían nada que ver con eso.

Naruto olvido por un rato el dilema de estar colado por su mejor amigo, he intento en vano hablar con Sakura.

-Pero sakura-chan, tal vez si explicas lo que sucedió-

- No hay nada que explicar Uzumaki.

La pelirosa estaba en llamas. Su paciencia agotada. Todo por lo que descubrió hacia un mes atrás.

La escena que presenció, le causó tal impacto que detesto con su alma a Naruto. Todo eso era su culpa _¡Bastardo engatusador!_

_(Comienzo de flashback)_

Era principios de septiembre y el sol veraniego aun persistía, aunque la brisa fresca comenzaba a soplar. Sakura pensaba atrapar esta vez a Sasuke-kun con un almuerzo de infarto. Pero el ataque casi le da a la muchacha al encontrar a su único amor junto al rubio. Ambos eran íntimos, toda la escuela conocía sus idioteces juntos. Inseparables.

Eso era todo… **al menos lo que el resto sabía**.

Sakura sintió como su corazón se destrozaba cuando Naruto sonreía dando de comer en la boca al moreno. Como una pareja en medio de nubes rosas.

-¿Y teme, esta bueno?- la sonrisa del rubio le pareció el colmo.

-Digamos que aún estoy vivo…

Era una sonrisa que jamás había visto. Que no conocía nadie. Que era incapaz de describir. Una sonrisa que destilaba amor. _Y era solo usada con Naruto._

Fue una epifanía _¡Lo vio tan claro!_ ¡Todo el tiempo frente a su nariz!

-¡Si fuera por ti, comeríamos tomates todo el bendito dia! Da las gracias que Mikoto-san me autoriza hacer el almuerzo.

El mohín era infantil, pero Sasuke mantuvo esa línea curva en sus labios.

-Como si el ramen fuera nutricio.

-¡Pero esto no es ramen bakaaa~!

-Es un milagro.

-¿Quieres morir de hambre? Vale, comerás de la basura dattebayo.

-Ya, ya... pásame eso, se ve comestible.

Otro bocado se introdujo de la mano del rubio. Y Sasuke no protestaba. Sakura permaneció allí hasta que sonó la campana y ambos muchachos desaparecieron.

No necesitaba más pruebas que esas.

Durante los 30 días que siguieron, Sakura se volvió irritable. Cada adulación que oía sobre lo simpático y bueno que era Naruto Uzumaki le daban arcadas. Se limito a mirar a Sasuke solo dos veces en clases, dejo de espiarlo en su recorrido a casa. No volvió a mandar notas, ni dulces que antes colmaban al moreno. Dejo de arrojarse a sus brazos en las salidas de amigos. No intento llamar su atención con faldas. Lo único que hizo fue mirar. Mirar cada gesto durante el almuerzo de Sasuke y Naruto. Nada más _(y nada menos)_

Estudió los gestos de su amor no correspondido. Y a cada día que pasaba, comprobaba que **la sonrisa de un Uchiha era solo para personas especiales.** _Naruto_. ¡Como lo odio! ¿Podía ser posible? ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio amaría a ese…idiota?! Vale, tenia a Hinata Hyuga colada por el desde secundaria… pero todos sabían a estas alturas que a la chica le faltaba un tornillo.

A principios de octubre, en un arranque de malvada inspiración, la ojiverde elaboro un plan.

Si Sasuke no la había notado todo ese tiempo era por solo un factor: El rubio tarado. ¡Naruto había zanjado su oportunidad! Y no solo la de ella, ¡La de toda la población femenina! No debía ser egoísta. Su plan vengaría a todas las buenas muchachitas como ella, que sufrían por la culpa de ese intruso. _Lo destruiría_.

Fue en ese tiempo en que la "mala suerte" se pegó al rubio.

Claro, que Uzumaki era algo atolondrado, y si hubiera prestado un poco de atención hubiera encontrado las _respuestas_ a sus "accidentes" que solo le ocurrían a él aunque se encontrara en un mar de gente.

Un asiento flojo, un poco de insectos en la comida, agua que se derramaba de casualidad desde la ventana, paraguas perdidos, alfileres en los abrigos… Nada detenía a Sakura para que ese rubio sintiera al menos la mitad de dolor que ella sentía.

No prestó atención al llamado de Ino o de la _"traidora"_ Hinata. Paso de largo ante la organización del dichoso festival. Lo único que tenía en mente era hacerle pagar hasta la última lágrima derramada por su interferencia.

Lo de Genma-sensei ocurrió de forma inesperada.

- Haruno, como no estas con el grupo de la decoración, ni de cocina…- levantó una planilla de la carpeta que tenia en mano con mirada exasperada- de hecho no estas en ningún grupo, y como falta personal, te pido que te unas a Uzumaki y Uchiha en la promoción del café.

Ella estuvo estática por unos segundos, sosteniendo la mirada vaga de aquel tipo demasiado relajado.

- Ni lo sueñe.

Sus palabras escaparon antes de ser conciente que hablaba con un profesor. Pero daba igual. No permanecería junto a esos dos aunque de ello dependiera su vida o su hermosa cabellera rosa.

- Haruno espero que reconsideres la idea.- sacó con seriedad la golosina de su boca, fijándose en que esa niña entendiera- No quiero que te dirijas de esa forma con tus superiores ¿Haz comprendido?

- Lo que usted no comprende es que no voy a hacer equipo con _esos dos._

Genma Shiranui parpadeo extrañado. No era un hombre con muchas pulgas, y a decir verdad le sacaba de quicio que sus alumnos lo increparan.

- Señorita Haruno, no voy a dejar que continué faltándome el respeto, aquí quien esta a cargo mientras Kakashi-sensei se recupere soy yo, así que hará equipo con quien yo le digne.- se acerco unos pasos con tono autoritario- y también quisiera saber por que tiene esa actitud con sus compañeros.

Tal vez fue un punto de fuga. O la expresión de su deseo por todo lo que le taladraba la cabeza esos días. Así que simplemente no tuvo muchas oportunidades de dar otra respuesta.

Cuando algo de lucidez volvió en ella, tenia a Shikamaru Nara sosteniéndola de los brazos desde la espalda. Frente a ella estaba Choji Akimichi y el pelirrojo chico de segundo año. Vio a Genma sensei en el suelo.

- ¡Te has vuelto loca!- grito Kiba desde la parte posterior del salón corriendo hacia ella.

Gaara le dispenso una mirada iracunda.

En esos siguientes dos días su cabeza pendía de lo piadoso que fuera Hiruzen Sarutobi. Recibió un sermón más largo que en la iglesia de parte de su padre y por poco una golpiza de su madre.

Solo agradeció al director por su decisión de una sanción moderada y no la expulsión.

_(Fin de Flashback)_

**Sakura no aprendió nada**. Si bien se disculpo ante Shiranui, su venganza se profundizo. Y la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue un viernes a la tarde cuando Naruto Uzumaki le fue con el cuento del buen samaritano.

-No hay nada que explicar Uzumaki.

La sangre le hervía, deseaba molerlo a golpes… allí fue cuando paró de masticar su chicle de tutti-fruti.

Él estaba ya dando media vuelta hacia la salida. _Solo tuvo que actuar rápido._

Por la noche, Sakura Haruno dormía con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Orgullosa y satisfecha de haber reivindicado su espíritu de venganza.

***000***

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Buenaaaas! ¿Como la han pasado? Ya, ya... he cortado el capitulo en el punto exacto de intriga(?) En verdad mi intencion era subir una pequeña parte más... pero me contuve. Sera mejor el proximo capitulo ¡Lo prometo! ¿Qué sucedera con el pobre _*uke favorito de todos*_ Naruto?

**Dejen sus reviews :D**

**Un beso enorme. (^^)~ Y gracias por leer.  
**

P/D: Gracias a G_eshika-san y Tsuna uzumaki (*-*)~ por quedarse por aqui.. ¡Un beso enorme!_


	3. Capitulo III

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es yaoi. (nada demasiado hard... al menos en este capitulo XD) Si no es de tu gusto, por alli esta la salida.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto****. Sin fines de lucro, ni nada parecido.** _¿Es necesario aclarar eso, y el hecho que mi mente perversa le encanta jugar con los personajes?_

Mi primer fic de varios capitulos. Tenedme paciencia, por favor.

A leer. (*3*)/

* * *

.

.

**Crónicas : "El lazo que nos une"**

**Capitulo III**

_By Cerezo de Luna_

_._

_.  
_

-¡Ya Teme, no me mires así! Debí traer un gorro de lana o una bolsa de cartón…

El rubio estaba rojo. Odiaba su cabello de esa forma _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él?_ Y encima Sasuke no dejaba de mirarlo desde que se lo había topado en la estupida sala de astronomía.

¡Lo había esquivado de maravillas durante todo el jodido dia! Habría podido terminar el primer dia del festival sin verle la cara… **si no fuera por su gran bocota.** Solo a él se le ocurría lanzar publicidad en medio del tour de las galaxias de segundo año. Ok, no fue una mala idea. ¡Gaara lo autorizo! Pero el cretino Kabuto-sensei lo mando a volar. Directo a los brazos de su mejor amigo, también conocido como el _amor-no-posible-todo-un-dios_, Sasuke Uchiha.

Y ahora estaban en la sala de música desocupada. Naruto soportando el escaneo del moreno, y esté tratando de decir algo coherente.

-Te queda bien.

Naruto tuvo que detener su padecimiento.

-¿Eh?

Sasuke carraspeó un poco. _¡Kami!_ ¿Por qué tenia esos ojos azules tan brillantes? ¿Cómo podía pensar ese cabeza hueca que lucia mal? Si era franco (y no lo seria, como que su apellido era Uchiha) se veía mucho más atractivo con el cabello corto, y por ende totalmente comestible.

-Ya dobe, que te queda bien el corte. No seas dramático, tenemos a Lee para eso.

-¿Lo dices de veras?- Sasuke asintio, desviando la mirada- ¿No lo dices, solo para hacerme sentir mejor, cierto?

-¡Ya, hombre! ¡Te ves **lindo** con el jodido corte!

Quizó arrancarse la lengua apenas termino de decir aquello. ¡Jesucristo! ¿Habia utilizado la palabra _"lindo"_? **¡¿Él?!** ¡¿Un Uchiha?! ¿Y en voz alta? Claro que sus antepasados estaban haciendole la cruz desde el más allá.

-G-gracias, Sasuke.

El moreno lo miro fijamente, olvidando las maldiciones espectrales de los suyos. Se habia sonrojado. Naruto se habia sonrojado y parecia un tomate. Uno tentador. El ambiente se volvio tenso, zofocado... con una sensacion extraña en ese rincón del mundo, lejos del festival, de los gritos, una sensacion que los atravesaba.

-Sabes... Naruto, creo... c-creo..- El moreno sentia que el corazón se le escapaba por la boca. Era ahora o nunca.

El rubio se sujeto del escritorio detrás de si. Su estomago se removia como una licuadora. Estaba orando al cielo no vomitar.

-¡Demonios Dobe!

Y entonces Sasuke Uchiha, besó a Naruto Uzumaki. Un beso fuerte, de esos que revalzan de palabras atoradas.

Sasuke tiro de la tonta corbata de mayordomo. Ese disfraz ridiculo de sirvientes, le habia fastidiado de sobremanera, empero en ese momento, una parte de si dio gracias a Ino por la idea. Le gustaba. Los labios del ojiazul eran suaves, con ese toque exotico que rodeaba su personalidad. Un leve agarre a su chaleco, y Sasuke creyo morirse al saber que Naruto buscaba su espalda como sostén. Profundizó el beso, abriendose espacio lentamente.

Naruto dejo escapar un gemido excitante. ¡Nunca habia sentido algo como eso! La lengua del moreno sabia lo que hacia. ¡Demonios que lo sabia!

Y en medio de su agitación, de las manos ansiosas de acariciar... no notaron la figura femenina que los observaba.

Cuando el aire les falto, Naruto temblaba ligeramente contra la pizarra. **¿Como podia describirse la cantidad de pensamientos que atravezaban a ambos?** Ni siquiera tenian idea de como llegaron a ese lugar. Frente al salón vacio, lejos del escritorio del profesor. Contra la pizarra a medio borrar.

Sasuke no lograba moverse. Ni hablar. Menos parpadear. _¡Lo había hecho! ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Kami!_ Aún tenia las yemas de sus dedos en la nuca de su mejor amigo. Se sotenia con otra mano a un lado de la cabeza rubia. Podia sentir los dedos de Naruto prendados en los botones de su chaleco. Tenia que decir algo. Articular solo dos simples palabras.

Naruto trataba de no hiperventilar. ¿Como podia haberse privado de semejante maravilla, todo este tiempo? Creia comprender porque el moreno era adorado como un dios por el resto de sus compañeras. Pero la pregunta que lo asaltó fué..._ ¿Por qué lo hizo?_ A) Le queria jugar una broma. B) Le habia callado para no tener que volver a utilizar la palabra _"Lindo"_ o C) y remotamente probable... era lo que habia deseado hacer de verdad.

-S-sasuk-

-¡YA DOBE! ¡No me presiones, he practicado esta cursileria durante meses! ¡Dejame hablar!- Como nunca, un muy rojo Sasuke le gruño. _¡Parecia un niño!_ Quizo reir.

-Y-yo...-las risas internas de Naruto se esfumaron. Los ojos negros le miraban con tanta fuerza que creia morirse.-Naruto...

Había gritado histerico, al ver que ese idiota iba a hablar. ¡él era el que debia confesarse, joder! Entonces respiro como su hermano le recomendo. Se concentro en el rostro del Uzumaki. Allí. Ese dobe, ese perdedor... ese chico con los ojos brillantes y sonrisa de bobo. Se atrevió a tocar la mejilla del otro.

-Siempre has sido tú dobe. Todo el tiempo... siempre tú.-Naruto se tensó.- Eres la persona más importante para mi... **yo te amo con toda mi alma Naruto Uzumaki.**

Los ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente. El sonrojo se contagio a Naruto, a quien comenzó a flaquarle las piernas. ¿Como podia decirle aquello, de un momento al otro? El cerebro del Uzumaki comenzó a desbordar de palabras.

-¡Eres el más desesperante, egocentrico y orgulloso teme del universo! Y como si no te alcanzara me largas todo este rollo.- el moreno estaba en blanco.- ¿Por qué diablos has esperado tanto para decirmelo? ¡Maldicion Sasuke! Al final no importa como lo hagas, ni siquiera el momento... **¡No podria amarte más que como te amo en este preciso instante!**

A punto llorar, el rubio se arrojo con fuerza sobre su hermoso moreno. Creia que le daria un cincope o algo similar, ¡Estaba tan feliz!

Sasuke no podia dejar de sonreir. Como un torpe enamorado, claro. Apreto contra su pecho a ese llorón, que en menos de 20 segundos habia logrado la mejor confesion de la historia. Su confesion para él. No importaba el dolor de espalda que tendria mañana por caerse con Naruto de aquella forma.

El mayor lentamente logró quedar sentado con el rubio sobre él. Levantó ese rostro colpsado de emociones.

-Ya para de llorar... te ves más feo de lo habitual así.- su voz aquirio un tono jugueton. Tierno, secreto.

-¡Es que estoy muy feliz, dattebane'!

Sasuke lo beso antes de ponerse a llorar a su lado. No podia darse el lujo de caer en el sensibilero lado llorón del amor asi de facil. Todavia era demasiado pronto, para tomarse esos privilegios.

-Te amo, dobe...

- Y yo te amo a ti, Sasuke.

Unos besos más prolongaron el resto del festival. Al fin y al cabo, nadie se preocupadaba por la ausencia de aquellos dos.

- Espero que hallan arreglado su "asunto"- mascullo Shikamaru, mientras apilaba los platos sucios.

- Yo, espero que devuelvan los trajes en perfecto estado. No pasaré verguenza con manchas sospechosas frente al chico de la tienda de disfrazes.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos, mientras Ino cruzaba los dedos para que sus compañeros no tuvieran las hormonas _tan_ alborotadas. Al menos no en ese instante. El chico de la tienda era un bombón e Ino tenia sus prioridades.

***000***

Los siguientes tres días, el festival de la Preparatoria de Konoha, fué digno de quedarse en la historia de los festivales de la escuela por toda lo posteridad. Los desmayos de Hinata al mando del café Maid, aquel accidente en la cabina de musica que dejo a media escuela sin luz y a Kiba con un golpe de cierta rubia, las corridas por la fuga de unos cuantos bichitos inofensivos en la sala de exposicion, un Naruto lleno de besos con rush luego de una visita de las niñas de la secundaria Suma, y un Sasuke que tenia una vena a punto de estallar. Fueron risas y gritos, los que terminaron la noche del viernes en una fogata brillante al zon de un baile de clausura.

-Ha sido el mejor salón del festival.- Modestia era el segundo nombre de Kakashi-sensei cuando hablaba de sus revoltosos alumnos.

- ¡Claro que si dattebane! - Y Naruto sonreia feliz de la vida mientras sostenia aquel pergamino de premio por la mejor tematica y el mejor trabajo en equipo de ese año.

-¡Oee...! ¡Vengan hay que tomar una fotografia!

Y mientras Chouji los llamaba con energia, Sasuke se permitio tomar la mano despistada de su rubio.

- ¿Eh?- Naruto no se acostumbraria tan facil a esas muestras de cariño. Menos tratandose de Sasuke. Pero podia pasar su vida intentando controlar su sonrojo.

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo tomar la mano de mi novio cuando tenga ganas?

Arrogante sonreia ante una protesta tonta de Naruto. Y mirando de reojo, lo jaló hacia él. Un beso suave, casi fugaz, pero efectivo para hacer temblar el suelo de un Uchicha y derretir el mundo de un Uzumaki.

- ¡S-sasuke!- Y él retrocedia apenas un paso, para luego sonreir zorrunamente y robar otro beso al moreno. -¡Andando o Kakashi-sensei, vendra a buscarnos!

Sasuke se dejo llevar como buen chico. A medida que se acercaban pensó en Naruto, en él, en su familia y en todo eso frente a él.

-¡Si seras lento Naruto!

-¡Tú ponte más átras pulgoso!

- ¡Callate _rubia_!

-¿Se supone que eso es un insulto, _bestia_?

- Solo si logras comprenderlo, cerebro de mosquito.

-¡Imbecil, pulgoso...!

-C-chicos no peleen, Kiba-kun por favor.

-Manga de problematicos. ¿Seguro que sabes sacar una foto mujer?

-Ten más respeto a una mujer que puede patearte el trasero, vago. Igual la foto esta arruinada con tu cara, asi que no te tomes tantas precauciones.

- ¡La llama de la juventud arde más que nunca!

-Ehh... Ya no eres tan joven, Lee. Recuerda que vinimos de visita al festival.

- ¿Alguien nos llamaba?- y el rubio se apresuro a tomar su lugar junto a Sasuke y Shikamaru.

- Kakashi-sensei ¿no deberia ponerse usted tambien?- Shino se acomodo las gafas. Mientras el platinado sonreia detras del cubrebocas.

-¿Donde diablos se ha metido tu prima?- Ino hizo señas para que esperaran.- ¡Karin!

-Ya, aqui estoy. - Y consigo un agitado Suigetsu aparecia.- Muevete trasero de pescado.

- Con cuidado, zanahoria. La mercaderia de lujo merece caricias no empujones.

-¡Todos juntos!- Y las cabezas del tercer año se juntaron con expresiones que fingian sonrisas.- ¡Jesus! Es una fotografia para recordar, no para un libro de Sthepen King.

-Mujer...

-Ya... ¡Digan whisky!

Así el tercer año de preparatoria se preparaba para el final. Y Sakura Haruno lo sabia a la perfeccion, mientras mantenia una linea recta ante la luz blanca de la camara.

***000***

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Buenaaaas! ¿Como la han pasado? Ya, ya...no tengo perdón de Dios por dejar tanto tiempo en vilo a mis fieles televidentes(? Hablando en serio, lamento el retraso. Las mesas de examenes han consumido mi tiempo, y con algunos percances además.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Horrible pasable... consolador? La última parte ha salido de golpe, asi que si le ha parecido mala o desubicada, estan en todo su derecho. Por lo que calculo, solo quedan dos capitulos más. Y tengo pensado un epilogo. Asi que tendme paciencia.

**Espero sus reviews :D**

**Un beso enorme. (^^)~ Y gracias por leer.  
**

P/D: Gracias a ambu780, OPMDLuffy, tsuna uzumaki, y geshika-san, por seguir esta historia. A Mamen y Fanaticasailormoon, asi como tambien a OPMDLuffy y tsuna uzumaki por su favoritos :'D Me hacen muy feliz! Y a true-chan324, que espero que no se haya cansado de esperar la continuacion y me alegro que te guste la historia. Un beso enorme a cada un que lee este fic.


End file.
